The Andalite
by Lady Ryuki
Summary: A fanfiction based off of Weetzybat's fanfiction "The Post-Animorphs Saga." It's writen as a knock off of "The Raven."


A/N: Okay, first thing you have to know is that I've _never _read any of the Animorph books. I wrote this as a fanfiction off of a friend weezybat's fanfiction as a Christmas gift for her and her little sister. Since I've never read the books, I'm sure there are many many errors that I've made. Things that Andalites wouldn't normally do, but they do in my poem (like have sarcasm, for instance). Some of these even I see, but there's only so much to go on when you're writing something like this. Anyway, I hope you like it, seeing as it took me a really long time to write. Oh, and I don't own Animorphs or The Raven. I think that's rather obvious.

****

THE ANDALITE

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,

Over many a quaint and curious volume of medical lore

While I sat there, files compounding, suddenly there came a pounding,

As of gunmen were surrounding, surrounding my chamber door.

Tis just Trentil, I muttered, pounding at my chamber door,

Only this and nothing more.

Ah distinctly I remember, just out of z-space our crewmember,

With eyes like ice blue and cold ember, wrought his ghost upon the floor.

Eagerly I wished the morrow; vainly I had sought to borrow

From my books surcease of sorrow, sorrow for the lost Dendar,

For the kindly, friendly andalite whom the powers name Dendar,

Nameless here for evermore.

And the cold and sad uncertain clanking of each metal curtain

Trilled me, filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;

So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating

Tis just Trentil entreating entrance at my quarters' door,

The misogynist entreating entrance at my quarter's door,

This it is and nothing more.

Presently my soul grew vexed, my muscles then I did flex,

Idiot, called I, or cretin, which ever name you would prefer;

See files I was compounding, and so _gently_ you were pounding,

And so _faintly_ 'twas astounding, your pounding at my quarters' door

That I scarce was sure I heard you here I opened wide the door:

Darkness there, and nothing more.

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,

Doubting, dreaming dreams no andalite ever dared to dream before;

But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,

And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, Dendar!

This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, Dendar!

Merely this and nothing more.

Then into the chamber tuning, all my rage within me burning,

Soon again I heard a beating, something louder than before.

Surely, said I, surely that is something at my ventilation grill.

Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore

Let my nerves be still a moment, and this annoyance explore,

Tis Trentil and nothing more.

Open here I flung the grate, when with many a swish of fate,

In there stepped the andalite jumping swiftly to the floor

Not the least obeisance made he; not an instant stopped he or stayed he;

But with mien of something rude, perched beside my quarters' door

Perched upon a supply box just beside my quarters' door

Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this andalite beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,

By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,

Though in sadness you drift to haunt me I said and human sarcasm bore

Ghastly grim and ancient andalite wandering from the Nightly shore--

Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"

Quoth Trentil, "Nevermore,"

Much I marveled this ungainly beast to hear discourse so plainly,

Though its answer little meaning, little relevancy bore;

For we cannot help agreeing that no andalite being

Ever yet was blessed with seeing another beside her chamber door,

The body of cruelty sitting beside her chamber door

Called such foolery as "Nevermore"

But our Trentil, sitting lonely on the placid pile, spoke only

That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.

Nothing further then he uttered; not a file then he fluttered

Till I scarcely more than muttered, Other friends have flown before

As yesterday _he_ left me, as my Hopes have not flown before,

Then Trentil said, Nevermore.

Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,

Doubtless said I what he utters is its only stock and store,

Caught from some unhappy captain, whom unmerciful

Disaster followed fast and followed faster till his musings one burden bore

Till the dirges of his hope, the melancholy burden bore

Of 'Never-nevermore' 

Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer

Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor.

Wretch I cried thy God hath lent thee - by these angels he hath sent thee

Respite - respite and nepenthe from my memories of Dendar!

Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Dendar!

Quoth Trentil, Nevermore

Prophet said I this of evil! Prophet still, andalite or devil!

Whether Tempter sent or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,

Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert ship enchanted

I know I am a doctor haunted, but tell me truly I implore

Is there, is there balm in space? Tell me, I implore!

Quoth Trentil Nevermore

Prophet said I thing of evil, prophet still, andalite or devil!

By that Heaven that bends above us, by that God we both adore,

Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,

It shall clasp a sainted andalite whom the powers named Dendar.

Clasp a kindly, friendly andalite whom the powers name Dendar 

Quote Trentil, Nevermore

Be that word our sign of parting, you cruel fiend I shrieked upstarting,

Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!

Leave no shadow as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!

Leave my loneliness unbroken! Quit the box beside my door!

Take thy blade from out my heart, and take thy form from beside my door!

Quoth Dendar Nevermore

And Trentil, not submitting, still is sitting, still is sitting

On the box of files just beside my chamber door;

And his eyes have all the seeming of a Demon that is dreaming,

Fluorescent light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;

And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor

Shall be lifted - nevermore!


End file.
